The Mary Sue Encylopedia: Prelude
by SiRenfield
Summary: A one-shot containing a big announcement for my future works
1. The Story That Should've Come First

That's strange. When Madoka Kaname remade the universe she prevented all Mary Sues from coming. But for whatever reason the Encyclopedia is still here and is still in tact. But it is understandable since while Madoka Kaname practically wiped them out to extinction, a Mary Sue would remain in the Encyclopedia even after the universe they were sent to erased any other evidence of their existence. But even then it's not like the Mary Sue population would increase. Around the same time Madoka Kaname became a Magical Girl the ratio of girls accepting the contract decreased, possibly because they now know more about Incubators and the nature of Magical Girls. In the past, while some candidates ran because of appearance, they would accept my contract because they knew very little on what they were getting in too other than they would be fighting Witches in exchange to be assimilated to their most-desired universe. Which is arguably just as sufficient as our current plans for our universe's planet Earth to the point where we have considered having Incubators offer contract to girls in these other universes . But we ultimately decided against it since while our main goal is to prevent the heat death of the universe too much energy could potentially lead to an overload that could cause a similar occurrence. Even before the Law of Cycles, there's only been fifty Mary Sues at the most per century. This is also the reason not just anyone can become a Magical Girl. Though we do plan on using these other universes as back-up if there is a sudden decrease of Magical Girls, since there isn't a necessary guarantee that the Law of Cycles will be a one hundred percent success. Besides there have been many successful Mary Sues over the years to the point where they could've cost some serious damage if they weren't stopped in Witch form. But that's a recount for another time.


	2. Author's Notes

So yeah, the big announcement I want to make is that I'm doing a prequel series as hinted at the final line. The first in this series is of course "Puella Magi Mary Sue Magica" which I just finished last week and the next few entries will be a prequel focusing on a group of Mary Sues that came before our "beloved" Niji Akemi. I have good news and bad news regarding the sequels.

**The Bad News** is that while they focus on franchises I've at least done research about, some of the fandoms that will be featured are ones that I recently entered in if at all and it will be harder to write. The reason for why I included the series I haven't seen (outside of Littlekuriboh's videos, here's a hint) is because that fandom has so many Mary Sues that you could grow old counting how many of them are on Deviantart.

**The Good News** is that the next two stories are of animes I've actually seen which should obviously be easier. I hope to get the second story out by December and the third one by February.

But the reason I included this page is not only to point out "HEY I'M MAKING A PREQUEL" is to answer some questions that might emerge from this. I said "might" because ironically while I did my best to fill in some plot holes in PMMSM at last minute, I'm actually one of the few that realizes that I need to fill them in at all especially the ones I didn't get to fill in. I will try to add some fan-submitted questions ,but for now here's a couple that I will try to answer before anyone asks:

"**Will it just be 'Puella Magi Mary Sue Magica' again?"**

Hopefully not. While it follows the basic plot of a girl making a contract with Kyubey to join the cast of her favorite show only to have things go terribly wrong, I will at least try my best not to write the same thing over and over again. What I'm planning is to have each Mary Sue represent a particular archetype. For example, Niji would be a Fixer Sue mixed with Weeaboo traits. While most of them are probably Black Hole Sues at some level, not all of them are gonna be like Niji.

"**Why is it all anime?"**

Mostly because for whatever reason most of the Mary Sues I've seen come from anime fandoms. There are several bad OCs from several Western franchises such as Harry Potter, Invader Zim and South Park (yes, really for the last one!) ,but anime is what comes to mind when I think of Mary Sues. I'm not trying to be a Weeaboo (that would make me a hypocrite).

"**Why are you writing this in the first place if you hate Mary Sues that much? Don't like it don't read it"**

Basically I wrote PMMSM because of how bothered I was at specific OCs in the Madoka fandom. You know how Homura said Niji was "the embodiment of everything wrong with certain Magical Girls"? While Homura didn't know what a Mary Sue was at the time (and forgot by the end), that was in reference to Madoka Mary Sues in general even if Homura was talking about naive Magical Girls in general. While some try to be like the show (and even then the seults are usually over the top), but they commonly miss the point of the entire show to the point of being comical. And yeah, interpretations are always open ,but what I mean is that it's a complete shift in tone from a show that's pretty nihilistic and Faustian. So pretty much the reason why I write is to deconstruct certain traits found in each Mary Sue's respective fandom. Either that or I have a Bile Fascination.

* * *

><p><em>You might have to go to TV Tropes if you don't know what I'm talking about<em>


	3. Available Stories

**The Madoka Magica Arc**: Puella Magi Mary Sue Magica


End file.
